L'invitation à dîner
by Sad-idette
Summary: Lorsque Steve demande des conseils pour son rencard, tout le monde y mets du sien ! Mais sont-ils vraiment des exemples à suivre ?


**L'invitation à dîner**

« Écoutez tous ! » Tony Stark venait de faire son entrée dans le salon de sa tour, là où Natasha, Clint, Thor et Bruce regardaient la télévision en grignotant des biscuits. Ils ne se retournèrent pas mais Tony entendit quelques grognements agacés. Il agrippa le Captain blond qui le suivait jusque-là en silence, et le tira jusqu'au petit groupe. Le milliardaire se mit directement devant l'écran tandis que tous lui disaient, plus ou moins gentiment de se pousser.

« Écoutez, écoutez ! » Reprit Tony en souriant largement et en agitant ses mains. « Je vais vous annoncer un truc tellement incroyable que vous allez en tomber sur le cul ! » S'exclama-t-il avant que Natasha ne le reprenne sèchement.

« On est déjà assis, merci.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, cette grande nouvelle concerne Rogers, ici présent. » Prononça le milliardaire sans faire attention à la remarque et en montrant Steve des mains.

« Vous allez vous marier ? » Se moqua Clint qui se contorsionnait pour regarder la télévision. Tony le regarda en rigolant faussement et retrouva son sourire.

« Il va inviter un fille à dîner ! » S'écria-t-il en levant les bras devant lui. Bruce et Natasha regardèrent instantanément les deux hommes, ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire. Steve baissa légèrement la tête en triturant ses mains comme un petit garçon. Clint profita du manque d'attention de Bruce pour lui piquer la boite de cookies tandis que Thor le regardait de biais.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Bruce en souriant.

« C'est pas ça le plus important ! Il va inviter une fille et il est venu me demander des conseils sur la façon de l'aborder. » Le coupa Tony en souriant de toutes ses dents, Bruce soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu as sûrement de très bon conseils. » Se moqua Natasha pendant que Clint et Thor se disputaient le paquet de biscuits.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai aussi beaucoup plus d'expérience que… vous. » Murmura-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses collègues assis. Bruce fit une moue blasée, Natasha lui jeta un regard noir et les deux autres avaient littéralement arraché le paquet en deux, faisant ainsi tomber les cookies sur le canapé. « Donc, nous allons nous mettre au travail ! » Reprit Tony en poussant un peu le blond qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Attends ! » Natasha se leva brusquement et les deux hommes se stoppèrent pour la regarder. « On pourrait vous aider, donner notre avis pour qu'il ait plus de chances. » Dit-elle malicieusement. Comme si elle allait laisser passer cette insulte, Tony la connaissait mal.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bon…

-Si au contraire ! » Bruce se leva à son tour en poussant malgré lui Thor qui venait de voler le biscuit de Clint. Le dieu regarda son collègue, en pensant qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose, et l'archer en profita pour récupérer son bien.

« Non mais attendez, vous n'av…

-D'accord ! » Prononça Steve en souriant. Tony le regarda, scandalisé, tandis que Natasha prenait le bras du Captain pour le faire assoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait autour de la table du salon. Bruce les suivit et Tony resta les bras ballant en les regardant s'assoir à leur tour.

« Maintenant que c'est fini, tu bouges ! » Clint lui faisait signe de se décaler avec sa main et attrapa ensuite le poignet de Thor qui lui dérobait encore un biscuit. Le milliardaire le regarda de biais et partit s'assoir à côté de Natasha, qui se trouvait en face de Steve.

« Alors, comment comptes-tu faire ? » Reprit la rousse en regardant attentivement Steve qui commença à bégayer en se grattant les mains. « Montres-moi ! » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant pour l'encourager. Le Captain la regarda, hésita et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Eh euh… Bonj… Hé, hey ! » Natasha entendit Tony rire et Bruce glousser mais se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de même. Elle secoua doucement la tête en souriant toujours, Steve le prit comme un encouragement. « Je suis euh… Comment dire ? Ah oui, je vous trouve très jolie, sympathique et jolie et… Je l'ai déjà dit !... Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! » Il poussa un gémissement plaintif tandis qu'un biscuit volait derrière lui.

« Ça c'est sûr ! » Clint eut juste le temps de se moquer que Thor lui volait tous les cookies. Tony se leva vivement en posant son poing à l'endroit de son cœur.

« Je me doit de réagir, si vous le permettez. » Il vint se placer à côté du blond et se tourna vers Natasha qui croisa les bras en se plaçant correctement contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Il faut que tu la regardes bien dans les yeux, sans flancher ! » Tony vit Steve secouer la tête et, voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, reprit ses explications en regardant la rousse. « Tu la regardes et tu la flatte en lui disant : « Bonsoir jolie demoiselle, vous êtes d'une telle beauté dans cette ensemble ! De diriez-vous d'aller dîner ce soir, français par exemple ? » Les femmes adorent les restos français ! » Tony fit un clin d'œil à Steve qui lui sourit, plein d'espoir.

« Si je me permettre, c'est trop direct ! » Prononça Bruce, toujours assis.

« Je suis assez d'accord. » Compléta Natasha en lançant un regard malicieux au milliardaire qui fit la moue tandis que le blond perdait son sourire.

« Il faut avoir plus de tact, être plus… doux ? » Questionna le scientifique.

-Romantique ! » Reprit la femme en secouant la tête. Bruce se leva et poussa Tony pour prendre sa place et donner ses conseils à Steve qui était toute ouïe. Le milliardaire prit un air indigné avant de se recevoir des miettes de biscuit sur le visage. Il tourna la tête vers le canapé où bataillaient les deux avengers et haussa les sourcils en observant la belle prise de Clint qui récupéra une moitié de cookie.

« Il faut que tu lui parles avec ton cœur, que tu lui dises ce que tu penses. En reprenant ce que tu avais dit : « Vous savez, je me sens bien quand vous êtes près de moi, vous éclairez ma journée, vous êtes un peu le soleil qui fait battre mon cœur ! » C'est pas mal ça ? » Steve secoua vivement la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents avant que Clint ne lance une autre moquerie.

« Rappelles-moi, qui est la fille déjà ? » Bruce lui lança un regard noir et se redressa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Les femmes ne sont pas si facile ! » L'archer renifla bruyamment et attrapa les derniers biscuits pour les fourrer dans sa bouche pendant que Thor le regardait, les yeux ronds.

« Bien sûr que c'est facile ! » Postillonna-t-il en poussant sans ménagement Bruce pour prendre sa place. « Il faut que tu ne laisses rien paraitre, et que tu demandes simplement : « Voulez-vous dîner avec moi ? » Simple non !? » Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard espiègle à Bruce qui leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Steve nettoyait son pantalon des miettes qu'avait postillonné Clint. Le blond se tourna vers Natasha et haussa les sourcils et les épaules comme pour lui demander son avis. Celle-ci secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et le blond fronça les sourcils avant de faire de même. « Quoi ? » Demanda Barton en pinçant les lèvres.

« On dirait que si elle refuse elle sera séquestrée et torturée ! » Balança Tony qui venait de sortir un autre paquet de biscuit d'un placard. Thor se leva tout de suite et lui prit le paquet des mains avant de prendre la place de Clint qui lui piqua deux cookies en passant.

« Puis-je vous donner un avis ? Les asgardiens sont très raffinés pour ce genre de choses. » Steve accepta et vit le dieu se tourner vers Natasha qui observait la scène sans rien dire. « Il faut penser que ce sera la femme qui arrivera dans votre lit tôt ou tard. » Le Captain le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant que Thor n'attrapa la main de la femme. Il y déposa un baiser et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. « Femme, je vous invite à dîner et ensuite nous iront dans ma chambre pour que je vous montre jusqu'à quel point ma virilité peut être des plus passionnée. » Thor lâcha ensuite la main de Natasha et se tourna vers Steve en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Raffiné, en effet… » Murmura le Captain.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit le dieu avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Clint avait dérobé sa boite de cookies. Il arriva devant l'archer qui lui tendit la boite avec un sourire, Thor la prit sans broncher. « Mais, elle est vide ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que Tony, Bruce et Clint gloussaient comme des gamins, des miettes étaient encore collées au coin de leurs bouches. Steve regarda Natasha en secouant négativement la tête, hors de question qu'il dise cela ! La femme soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains et se rapprocha de blond.

« Il faut avant tout être sincère. Il ne faut pas trop en faire, mais il ne faut pas négliger la question non plus. Il faut que ça ait l'air important sans pour autant se mettre à pleurer si jamais elle refuse. » Le Captain la regarda en clignant des yeux, complétement perdu. « Euh… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Maria. » Les hommes qui se chamaillaient se tournèrent instantanément vers Steve qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« D'accord : « Maria, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi. » Tu donnes l'impression de lui poser la question mais tu ne poses la poses pas vraiment. Tu es neutre sans vraiment l'être, c'est parfait. » Natasha envoya un sourire d'encouragement à Steve qui secoua vivement la tête de bas en haut. Il se tourna ensuite vers les hommes et leur sourit victorieusement. Ils clignèrent lentement des yeux avant que Tony ne retrouve la parole.

« Ma version est mieux, j'en suis la preuve vivante !

-C'est juste parce que tu es célèbre que les filles viennent vers toi ! » Se moqua Clint en gloussant alors que Bruce approuvait en riant.

« Jaloux ? » Reprit le milliardaire en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous les humains, resterez toujours une énigme pour moi. » Prononça Thor avant que l'archer ne lui enfonce un cookie dans la bouche.

« On t'a rien demandé à toi ! » Clint se retourna ensuite vers Tony pour riposter mais Thor se jeta sur lui et l'envoya sur le sol. Le milliardaire se tint à Bruce tandis que Clint se retenait au premier et tous se retrouvèrent par terre. Natasha et Steve les observaient sans bouger et sans parler. Thor envoya un crochet du droit à l'archer qui esquiva et qui donna malgré lui un coup de coude à Tony. Bruce roula sur le côté et réussi à s'extirper pour revenir près de Steve, il reprit la conversation comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« J'aime bien la version de Natasha mais tu devrais peut-être lui faire un compliment ou lui poser la question après une discussion.

-Tu as lu ça dans people Bruce, section « comment réussir son rencard » ? » S'exclama Tony tandis qu'il se recevait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Bruce eut un sourire figé et se tourna lentement vers la mêlée, il sauta sur le milliardaire pour l'étrangler avant que Thor ne l'écrase par accident. Ils se donnaient des coups alors que Natasha encourageait Steve avec un sourire.

« Si tu fais exactement comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera.

-Encore faut-il qu'il soit dépucelé ! Aïe ! » Hurla Clint avant de rendre un coup de poing à Tony qui donnait un coup de genoux à Thor qui se faisait également écraser par Bruce. Le Captain se leva, outré et énervé alors que Natasha pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Peut-être que Natasha accepterai de le faire. » Répondit Thor avant de mordre dans le mollet de Bruce, vu son cri de douleur. La femme se leva à son tour, les sourcils froncés et l'expression dure, attrapa la chaise de Steve pour l'abattre sur Thor et Tony qui n'avait rien demandé. Clint lui fit un croche-patte et tomba à terre avant d'esquiver un coup de coude de Banner qui essayait de se débattre de la poigne de Thor.

« Hey ! N'attaquez pas Natasha, c'est une femme !

-Eh bien viens ici pour voir qui est la femme ! Mauviette ! » S'exclama Natasha qui envoyait un coup de genoux dans les côtes de Tony qui étouffait Clint avec ses jambes. Ni une ni deux, Steve envoya bouler Thor qui essayait d'attaquer la rousse et se retrouva par terre pour se faire écraser par Tony qui, lui, échappait tant bien que mal à Bruce. Natasha envoya Clint sur Thor qui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre de Banner quand Tony prit appuis sur Steve pour balancer sa jambe dans la tête du dieu.

L'écran s'éteignit et un grand homme se retourna pour faire face à une femme. Il sourit et marcha en direction de cette dernière.

« Une belle équipe que nous avons là, n'est-ce pas agent Hill ?

-Tout à fait monsieur. » Répondit-elle en cachant son sourire. Le directeur du SHIELD se dirigea vers la porte ouverte et sortit de la salle pour laisser l'agent seule. Elle ne put retenir un rire et se dit que, peut-être, elle acceptera l'invitation de Steve.

* * *

Mais dîtes-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ces temps-ci ! Même si ce OS part un peu en couille... Je me demande même si ça ne frôle pas la parody ! xD

Mon premier non slash ! ^^ Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de mettre tout les personnages en action presque tout le temps, et je crois que j'y suis plutôt bien arrivé, non ? J'avoue que la fin, c'est un peu beaucoup n'importe quoi ! Surtout le moment avec Natasha, mais comme ça m'as fait rire, (Oui, je ris de mes propres conneries, eh ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? xD) du coup je l'ai laissé comme cela !

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
